


Fire Whirl

by WhatSheDidNext



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abstract, Charlotte-centric, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Pathetic fallacy, Weather, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSheDidNext/pseuds/WhatSheDidNext
Summary: They met in a tornado.And despite Charlotte's fear of storms, she fell in love with one.





	Fire Whirl

They met in a tornado. Charlotte knew that her emotions were more powerful than any weather outside; her thoughts more turbulent than swirling winds and her heart pounding harder than rain in a monsoon season. It was a silent hello, when they were introduced, but it echoed in the tiny room like a cry for help answered by silence.

She had the sun in her eyes and light in her smile; she was a movie cliche with a twist. The smell of summer surrounded her, and Charlotte wanted to burrow into the eyes that reminded her of honey and warmth, smuggle herself in the hair that looked like Autumn, lose herself in lips stained like cherries.

The more time they spent together, the more Charlotte noticed. Becky's smile became the stars in the sky, painting constellations as paths to follow, lighting the way. She was a breath of air on a cold night; refreshing and sharp, the feeling of being alive. She was the static in the air before a storm, something that made the hair on her arms stand on end, electrifying. She was so surreal, like a snowstorm in April, rain on a sunny day, one-of-a-kind. She was the smell of rain in the morning and a red sky at night.

Then she changed, became icy like the winter. Her glare turned cold and her heart turned colder, her words shot ice that cut like knives. She no longer lit up a room; she became a spectre, an icy breath of a person.

As soon as it began, it came to an end. A flash flood, a gust of wind, a bolt of lightning; quick and angry. She was no longer the sun and the moon and the entirety of the night sky, she simply became ‘Becky’.

She was unpredictable and dangerous, the reason that storms were named after people. And, much like a storm, you could see her coming, knew that she was going to rip you apart with the capability to destruct; but Charlotte let it happen.

They met in a tornado. And despite her fear of storms, she somehow fell in love with one.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated, constructive, nice or otherwise. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
